Un soldat parfait ?
by Hayami.M
Summary: Etre le soldat parfait ne veut pas dire avoir une vie parfaite.


Titre : Un soldat parfait ?

Auteur : Hayami.M

Couple : Heero et Duo

Genre : One-Shot / Romance.

Résumé : La perfection à ses limites et Heero prend conscience qu'être parfait ne veut pas forcément dire être heureux, loin de là.

Remarque : Texte essentiellement centré sur Heero en particulier au début. Rien d'exceptionnel, juste une histoire que j'avais envi d'écrire.

ATTENTION : lemon à la fin.

Un soldat parfait ?

**Perfection **nf (lat. perfectio, -onis, achèvement).

Qualité, état de ce qui est parfait, qui n'est pas susceptible d'amé, chose parfaite en son genre.

**Parfait,e** adj. (lat. perfectus)

Qui réunit toutes les qualités ; qui est sans dé présente toutes les caractéristiques propres à sa catégorie, à son espèce.

Source : Le petit Larousse illustré 2004 (désolé pas plus récent sous la main).

- Maudit soit J !

Alors qu'il se plaque contre le mur, évitant de justesse les deux soldats qui viennent de prendre le couloir en face de lui, Heero

rage intérieurement, il se promet qu'il aura une sérieuse discussion face à face avec son supérieur ou plutôt écran face à écran se reprend-il, car ça faisait bien un an qu'il n'avait pas vu de visu le professeur J.

Il reprend sa course folle dans le labyrinthe que sont les couloirs de ce bâtiment de Oz, évitant le plus possible les zones les plus fréquentées, heureusement il a mémorisé les plans des lieux et se repère comme si cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il les arpente. Doté d'une exceptionnelle mémoire photographique et d'un sens de l'orientation infaillible, le soldat parfait est le candidat idéal pour ce genre de mission d'infiltration en solo demandant la plus grande discrétion et où le moindre faux pas peut mener droit à la catastrophe.

Mais quand les infos de l'ordre de mission s'avèrent incomplètes, le soldat parfait aussi parfait qu'il puisse être se retrouve dans la merde comme n'importe quel bleu fraîchement sorti de l'école. Cependant le pilote 01 n'est pas n'importe qui quand même, et ce surnom de soldat parfait ne lui a pas été donné sans raison, s'il y en a bien un qui peut se sortir de la pire situation possible comme par exemple se retrouvé seul dans un bâtiment comprenant un bonne centaine de soldats à sa recherche, c'est bien lui.

Après plusieurs détours pour ne pas se faire repérer il réussit à atteindre une porte de service latérale et à se faufiler à l'extérieur, la nuit tombée est bienvenue pour couvrir sa fuite, mais à peine a-t-il franchit le seuil qu'une alarme se déclenche l'avertissant que son forfait vient d'être découvert, le petit cadeau qui leur à laisser, un petit virus de sa conception, ne semble pas leur plaire d'après les vociférations qui lui arrive aux oreilles, bon il faut dire que grâce à lui tout le système est infesté, aucune donnée n'est récupérable et il va sûrement leur falloir des semaines pour remettre le système informatique en route.

J'ai intérêt à me manier se dit-il en entendant l'agitation augmenter et les soldats se regrouper pour entamer les recherches du terroriste, les spots situés sur le toit viennent d'être allumés et commencent à balayer les alentours pour faciliter leurs tâches. Heero qui a réussit à se mettre à l'abri derrière un local technique attend qu'un groupe de soldats le dépasse et s'éloigne pour se décider à sortir à découvert. Il se dirige en zigzaguant vers les bois se situant à une centaine de mètres au nord, se plaquant au sol à chaque fois que le faisceau lumineux du spot passe à son niveau.

Il faut à tout prix que j'atteigne l'orée du bois sans être découvert s'encourage-t-il, je pourrais ainsi rejoindre mon armure, une fois dans le cockpit je serais à l'abri et avec un peu de chance j'atteindrais ensuite la faille rocheuse un peu plus au nord que j'ai repéré y a deux jours quand j'explorais les parages, moi et Wing on pourra rester terrés au fond jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent et abandonnent les recherches, me permettant ainsi de rejoindre la ferme où on loge depuis une semaine.

Il est plus qu'à quelques mètres du haut mur d'enceinte quand les premières balles commencent à siffler autour de lui.

- Merde je suis repéré, c'était trop beau pour que ça dure soupire-t-il.

Il décroche le mini grappin attaché à sa ceinture et le balance de l'autre côté, il le tire vivement vers lui pour que les griffes s'accroche à la pierre et commence l'ascension, il arrive au faîte du mur sans encombre, les balles ricoches autour de lui mais aucune ne l'a atteint, il balance ses jambes de l'autre côté et juste au moment où il s'apprête à sauter il ressent une vive douleur au flanc gauche, surpris il se réceptionne difficilement et se tord la cheville en arrivant au sol, les premiers arbres sont à une dizaine de mètres droit devant lui, il se dirigent vers eux en compressant sa blessure afin de limiter l'afflux de sang.

Faisant fit de la douleur il s'enfonce profondément dans les bois, il entend un homme crier à l'intention de ses équipiers :

- Il est là ! Près des bois, séparez vous qu'on l'encercle, il n'a aucune chance de nous échapper.

- La poisse, je ne peux aller directement à mon armure, il faut à tout prix que je les sème avant.

Des coups de feu retentissent à nouveau, nouvelle douleur, son bras droit est touché, la balle l'a seulement frôlé mais cela l'handicap quand même dans sa course, il sent le sang ruisseler jusqu'à son poignet, comme pour son flanc, pas le temps de faire un bandage, il doit avant tout leur échapper.

Heero s'enfonce un peu plus, prenant la direction opposée à celle où se trouve son armure, sa course est moins rapide, sa cheville est de plus en plus enflée, la fatigue et la douleur commencent à se faire grandement sentir, son corps montre des signes évident d'épuisement. Son ventre crie également famine, il n'a pas manger depuis le matin car il a passé la journée a épier les allées et venues des soldats attendant le meilleur moment pour s'infiltrer dans la base. Le soldat parfait arrive à ses limites, il faut vite qu'il se mette à l'abri, il ne va pas pouvoir encore tenir longtemps le coup à ce rythme, il prend appui quelques secondes sur le tronc d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle et soulager un peu sa cheville, il tend l'oreille pour tenter de savoir s'il est suivi ou non, il entend derrière lui les soldats s'interpeller et il aperçoit la lumière d'une torche pointée dans sa direction. Il reprend sa course folle, changeant à nouveau de direction pour brouiller les pistes.

- Par là ! Quelques choses à bouger.

- Il y a des traces de sang sur les feuilles de cet arbuste.

- Il doit avoir été toucher, il ne va plus aller bien loin maintenant.

- Dépêchez vous ! On doit à tout prix le ramener à la base si on ne veut pas se faire engueuler.

Ca fera bientôt une heure que Heero balade les soldats, il estime qu'il va pouvoir rejoindre son armure, ça fait bien un quart d'heure qu'il a semé les deux soldats qui étaient sur ces traces, il écoute encore fois : rien, pas un bruit ni mouvement suspect. De toute façon il est à bout, s'il continue il va se faire prendre, tant pis il doit prendre le risque de rejoindre son Gundam, c'est donc avec la plus extrême discrétion qu'il se dirige à nouveau vers le nord, son armure doit se trouver à environ un quart d'heure à pied, à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu, Heero retrouve un peu de force et accélère le pas.

Un petit cri de soulagement lui échappe à la vue de son armure, il tape rapidement le code d'ouverture du cockpit et malgré ses blessures se précipite à l'intérieur pour s'effondrer sur le siège.

- Mon brave Wing j'ai bien cru que cette fois-ci on ne se reverrait pas.

Heero s'accorde quelques secondes de répit avant de démarrer l'engin, l'aube approche il faut qu'il profite des derniers moments d'obscurité pour s'éloigner sans se faire repérer, il a bien conscience qu'il serait incapable de se battre d'égal à égal contre une autre armure de Oz. Mettant le moteur à son régime le plus bas il met en marche le Gundam, il ne déploie pas les ailes qui le feraient immédiatement repérer et qui serait plus une gène qu'autre choses au milieu des arbres, il fait avancer doucement l'armure jusqu'en bordure de la forêt puis accélère le pas une fois à découvert, la progression étant plus aisée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il jette un œil à ses écrans et retrouve sur la carte la faille rocheuse, encore une centaine de mètres et c'est bon. Une fois l'objectif atteint il manœuvre Wing de manière à le poser à l'endroit le plus profond sous une saillie rocheuse, là où il sera le moins repérable, vu du haut ils seront quasiment invisibles.

Il coupe les moteurs, se laisse aller au fond de son siège, ferme les yeux d'épuisement, juste quelques secondes et je soigne mes blessures avant de perdre davantage de sang se dit-il, je pourrais ensuite m'accorder quelques heures de repos avant de prendre la direction de la planque.

Après avoir pris le temps de désinfecter ses blessures et de faire des bandages compressifs à défaut des points sutures qu'il faudrait pour sa blessure au flanc, sans parler d'une ancienne blessure, souvenir d'un précédente mission, qui s'est rouverte lors de sa chute du mur, Heero se laisse à nouveau aller au fond de son siège, mais bizarrement malgré son extrême fatigue il sent qu'il ne va pas pouvoir se laisser aller immédiatement au sommeil, des pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête.

Je sature, je ne suis plus aussi efficace depuis quelques temps, ça fait plus d'un mois que j'enchaîne missions sur missions, J ne me laisse aucun répit arguant que Treize Kushrénada ne doit pas gagner en influence au sien de l'alliance, il faut le contrer si la résistance veut un jour obtenir la paix. C'est son rôle en tant que soldat, c'est dans ce but qu'il l'a pris sous son aile après le décès de son tuteur Odin Lowe et entraîné depuis ses douze ans, il ne doit pas flancher, bien au contraire il se doit de montrer l'exemple aux autres pilotes en tant que leader. Le professeur a toujours su le manipuler et appuyer là où ça fait mal pour lui rappeler son devoir de soldat.

Mais là, il à besoin d'une pause, d'un peu de répit pour être à nouveau au meilleur de ses capacités, les autres pilotes comprendront, ils savent que même lui n'est pas infaillible malgré ce surnom de « perfect soldier » donné par ce « baka » d'américain qui est le premier à lui demander de lever le pied et à faire un peu plus attention à lui, combien de fois ne lui a t-il pas reprocher son côté suicidaire, que contrairement à ce qu'il lui a été inculqué, la peur est nécessaire pour survivre, car avoir peur, c'est avoir conscience de ce qu'on peut perdre.

La peur ? Cette émotion jusqu'à récemment lui était inconnue, mais la signification des propos du natté lui est devenue plus claire au fur et à mesure qu'il tissait des liens avec ses camarades.

Les autres pilotes justement, il prend conscience à cet instant, que ceux qu'il considère désormais comme des amis lui manquent, c'est à peine s'il les a vu depuis quelques semaines, ils se croisent juste entre deux missions et ont à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots avant de repartir ou d'aller s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil. Il y a bien les missions en groupe, mais dans ces moments là l'enjeu est bien trop important pour se relâcher et parler d'autres choses que de leurs objectifs. Oui, ça lui manque les soirées autour d'un bon repas à écouter Duo et Quatre discuter de tout et de rien, ainsi que les silences complices de Trowa, même les blagues idiotes du natté à l'encontre de Wufei lui manquent, car mine de rien c'est ces moments là qu'ils leur permettent de se rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas seulement des soldats mais également des ados qui, comme tous les jeunes de leurs âges ont besoin d'insouciance, besoin d'oublier ne serait-ce quelques heures qu'ils sont en guerre.

Peut-être que s'il ne les avait jamais rencontré tout aurait été différent, il serait resté cet individu froid et insensible, fonctionnant comme une machine ne se préoccupant que des objectifs à atteindre et obéissant aux ordres sans discuter, mais le destin avait voulu qu'il en soit autrement et qu'il rencontre les quatre autres pilotes, qu'il se lie avec eux au point de se soucier de leurs sorts et de commencer à envisager qu'il y a autre chose d'envisageable que la vie de soldat. C'est plus particulièrement Duo, qui malgré son comportement distant avait cherché depuis leur première rencontre à devenir son ami, à lui montrer que l'amitié et les sentiments ne remettent pas en cause leurs capacités à être de bons soldats conscients des enjeux de cette guerre.

Oui une autre vie que celle que lui avait montré le professeur J était possible, il ne se laisserait pas contrôler sans réagir, il voulait autre chose que la vie de « soldat parfait », c'est sur cette résolution qu'il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Le soleil s'est couché, c'est ce qu'il attendait pour tenter une sortie, il a dormi pendant deux heures, mais la douleur et la faim l'ont réveillé, il a juste grignoter une barre de céréales trouver dans la trousse d'urgence, il a hâte de retourner à la vieille ferme pour se restaurer, se soigner correctement et dormir dans de meilleures conditions.

Ses écrans de contrôle lui montrent qu'aucun ennemi n'est en vue, il met en marche les moteurs de Wing cette fois à pleine puissance et s'extirpe de la faille, sans perdre d'avantage de temps il tape les coordonnées de la planque et s'envole, le trajet si aucun souci ne se présente ne devrait prendre qu'une heure.

Wing est à l'abri dans la grange aux côtés de Deathscythe et Shenlong, il a réussi à rentrer sans encombres, la nuit est complètement tombée, il ne doit être loin de 21h passé. Il appui sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte et descend avec précaution au sol essayant de ne pas rouvrir davantage ses blessures. Je suis mort se dit-il en passant la porte arrière donnant sur la cuisine, il n'a qu'une envie ; s'effondrer sur son lit, il s'accorde juste le temps de prendre un bout de pain avec du fromage et une petite bouteille d'eau avant de monter à l'étage direction la chambre qu'il partage avec Duo, une douche rapide et je me couche murmure-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Duo est déjà couché se rend-il compte en regardant le grand lit, il devait être crevé, comme lui il était en mission depuis plusieurs jours, sans plus attendre il se dirige vers la petite salle d'eau, il ne rend pas compte que Duo à ouvert les yeux et le suit du regard.

* * *

Malgré la discrétion du japonais, Duo qui venait juste de s'endormir l'a entendu pénétrer dans leur chambre, il attendait son retour avec impatience, inquiet qu'il ne soit toujours pas rentré alors que sa mission aurait du prendre fin avant la sienne. Il pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, il semble pour ce qu'il en aperçu dans la pénombre qu'il soit revenu à peu près entier, cependant son regard attentif au moindre changement chez son colocataire a remarqué les blessures: la claudication, la main droite faisant une pression sur le flanc gauche et la manche déchiré du bras droit laissant percevoir un bandage de fortune, un autre soupir lui échappe :

- Quand est-ce qu'il fera un peu plus attention à lui ? murmure-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirige à son tour vers la salle d'eau ou il entend le jet puissant de la douche, entrebâille la porte et se saisit de la trousse de soin posée sur une étagère juste à côté, il retourne vers son lit, s'installe en tailleur, et patiemment attend le retour de son ami.

L'attente ne dure pas, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Heero sort, vêtu d'un boxer blanc, semblant chercher quelque chose malgré l'obscurité, seule la lumière provenant de la salle d'eau donne un peu de lumière.

- _Duo appuie sur l'interrupteur_, c'est moi qui l'ai l'interpelle-t-il _en montrant ce qu'il a posé à ses côtés_.

- … _regard un peu étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir bien réveillé_.

- Assis-toi sur le lit, je vais te soigner, il te faut des points de suture et des bandages compressifs, si tu ne veux pas perdre davantage de sang que t'en a sûrement déjà perdu.

- … _Le ton de Duo est neutre et il s'exprime d'une voix très calme mais on peut percevoir une légère note de reproche dans ses propos. Sans plus discuter, il est bien trop épuisé, il contourne lit deux places et s'assoit au bord, de toute façon il doit bien admettre que l'américain à complètement raison en ce qui concerne ses blessures_.

Sans plus un mot, Duo également en boxer, plus un débardeur noir, se saisit de la trousse, l'ouvre en grand et en sort tout le nécessaire pour les soins : bandages, compresses, désinfectant, kit de sutures stérile, un flacon d'anesthésiant local avec sa seringue.

Toujours en silence, il imbibe les compresses de désinfectant puis s'agenouille devant le brun hirsute qui tout aussi mutique lève le bras pour faciliter l'accès à son flanc, Duo tamponne alors avec le plus de précautions possible la plaies et s'assure qu'aucun débris ne la souille avant de s'attaquer au bras droit et pour terminer à l'ancienne blessure à la cuisse qui s'est rouverte et suinte.

Pas de commentaire de la part du châtain, mais Heero à son froncement de sourcils sent à nouveau le reproche, il voit maintenant Duo se saisir du flacon de lidocaïne et avec dextérité enfoncer la seringue pour en aspirer une partie du contenu, une compresse dans une main la seringue dans l'autre il repasse à nouveau sur la blessure avant de piquer à plusieurs reprises dans la peau entourant la plaie injectant à chaque fois une petite dose du produit anesthésiant.

La main sûre, le geste précis, Duo fait avec soin une dizaine de points avant de poser un pansement bien serré sur la plaie et pour plus de sûreté l'entoure d'un bandage pour bien le maintenir en place. Suit un nouveau pansement pour la plaie au bras qui a cessé de saigner, des sutures cutanées adhésives suffisent pour la plaie ré ouverte à la cuisse, une couche de pommade anti-inflammatoire et un nouveau bandage de maintien pour la cheville qu'il repose ensuite délicatement au sol.

Ses soins terminés, il se redresse avec précaution, ça fait un moment qu'il est agenouillé, il est un peu ankylosé, et va remettre la trousse à sa place sur son étagère. Duo revient vers le lit, soulève la couette et s'allonge, sans jeter un regard au japonais toujours dans la même position.

- Couche toi ! Tu es mort de fatigue, _lui ordonne-t-il avant d'éteindre le plafonnier_.

Dans le noir, il entend le froissement de la couette et sent le lit s'affaisser sous le poids du pilote 01 qui regonfle son oreiller avant de se laisser aller en arrière, il le sent bouger sa jambe droite, cherchant à l'installer le plus confortablement possible pour que la douleur ne le réveille pas dans la nuit. Puis plus un mouvement, Duo attend encore quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher, allonger sur le côté il se serre contre lui, pose la tête sur la poitrine du brun aux yeux cobalts, et pose sa main sur son ventre et entame des petits mouvements concentriques du bouts des doigts en espérant ne pas se faire repousser.

Il a bon espoir, car ça fait plusieurs fois que involontairement dans son sommeil il se serre contre le pilote du Wing pour profiter de sa chaleur et que contre tout attente il ne se fait pas repousser où carrément éjecter du lit, ce dernier ne semble pas lui reprocher son besoin de chaleur humaine.

Un soupir de soulagement et de contentement lui échappe quand il sent le bras au dessus de sa tête se glisser sous son corps pour le rapprocher davantage du corps musclé de l'asiatique, puis une main se pose au dessus de la sienne afin de stopper les petits mouvements, chatouilleux ?

- Bonne nuit _murmure Duo en fermant les yeux_.

- Bonne nuit _entend-il en retour. Puis à peine perceptible, un :_ merci.

Les mouvements respiratoires sous sa joue le bercent, ils ralentissent et se font plus profonds, comme lui Heero se laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveille vers 9h00, un exploit pour lui, on peut parler dans son cas de grasse matinée, il n'a pas souvenirs depuis des années de s'être levé aussi tard. L'habitation est vide quand il descend à la cuisine, Duo est à nouveau parti en mission de repérage avec Chang et Quatre et Trowa seront normalement de retour dans la soirée, leur mission accomplie ;

Il ne voit pas le temps passé devant son ordinateur, occupé qu'il est à taper ses rapports et à prendre connaissance des prochains projets de missions, il essaye de contacter le professeur J pour parler avec lui du rythme des missions mais ce dernier est injoignable, il réessaiera plus tard dans le soirée, après tout il serait préférable d'en parler auparavant avec les autres pilotes.

Il est 19h quand Trowa et Quatre reviennent complètement épuisés de leur mission, ils offrent un grand sourire de remerciement à Heero quand en entrant dans la cuisine après une bonne douche, une merveilleuse odeur de poulet grillé leur taquine les narines, ça fait cinq jours qu'ils se nourrissent seulement de rations de l'armée. Ils prennent place à table et sans plus tarder commencent à dévorer le volatil accompagné de pommes de terre sautées, ils en sont à leur deuxième assiettes quand l'américain et le chinois les rejoignent et se jettent à leur tour sur le poulet, pendant quelques minutes on entend plus que des bruits de mastication.

Heero les laissent tous un moment profiter du repas, puis en voyant que Quatre et Duo ont repris leurs bavardages habituels, il se

permet d'intervenir pour aborder avec eux le problème du rythme effréné des missions. En quelques mots ils leurs expliquent ce dont il souhaiterait discuter avec J et les autres professeurs, un grand silence étonné suit ses paroles, aucun des quatre autres pilotes n'aurait cru qu'Heero serait prêt à remettre en cause les directives de leurs chefs, Trowa est le premier à se reprendre et à abonder dans son sens, Wufei et Quatre hochent à leur tour la tête, le blond ajoutant même que si les missions se poursuivent à la même cadence ils finiront par faire une erreur et se faire prendre.

A la stupéfaction du japonais le seul à ne pas s'exprimer est le natté, alors qu'il aurait cru que se serait le premier à abonder dans son sens, il attend quelques minutes écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses trois autres camarades discuter du meilleur moyen de convaincre leurs professeurs, mais Duo reste toujours aussi silencieux, continuant de dévorer tout ce qu'il trouve sur la table, il se décide finalement à l'interroger.

- Duo…, le châtain tourne la tête vers lui, tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Un petit sourire énigmatique apparaît sur ses lèvres avant de dire : ok je suis d'accord avec vous.

Pas un mot de plus, Heero se serait plutôt attendu à une suite de lamentations envers les « esclavagistes » qui leurs servent de chefs, mais non, rien de tel, Duo retourne à son repas, se saisit d'un yaourt à la fraise qu'il entame avec des airs de chat devant un bol de lait.

A la fin du repas ils conviennent donc tous que demain ils contacteront les savants pour leur demander un peu de répit afin de récupérer et souffler un peu, chacun vaque ensuite à ses activités habituelles : lecture, relaxation, discussion devant le feu avant de rejoindre assez tôt, la fatigue se faisant grandement sentir, leurs chambres respectives.

Heero laisse monter Duo en premier afin qu'il puisse profiter de la douche après sa journée de repérage, puis à son tour il se dirige vers l'étage et après un rapide passage dans la salle d'eau il le rejoint sur le lit, il avait remarqué dès son entrée dans la chambre que comme le soir précédent il a pris possession de la trousse d'urgence.

Tandis que le natté vérifie l'état des sutures, désinfecte les blessures et change ses pansements, il abaisse un regard pensif sur lui, une question le démange depuis la veille, non depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant à vrai dire, elle est en rapport avec le comportement de Duo à son égard.

- Duo pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ?

- L'américain interrompt son geste mais ne lève pas les yeux de son ouvrage, c'est normal que je te soigne, je ne vais pas te laisser te démerder seul, et avec ton bras blessé tu mettrais deux fois plus de temps et avoue que ce ne serait pas aussi bien fait.

- Hn, mais Heero n'est pas satisfait.

- On est ami n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je crois qu'on est ami, en tout cas pour ma part je te considère comme tel.

- Hn, moi aussi.

Il ne s'est comment exprimé ce qui le turlupine quand la natté reprend, toujours absorbé pas son bandage à la cheville.

- Oui je te considère comme mon ami, mais je dois bien admettre qu'il y a plus, il relève la tête et le fixe droit dans les yeux.

- ... _Le regard intense de Duo l'hypnotise_.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Heero explique-t-il tranquillement.

Le cœur d'Heero s'accélère subitement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le pilote 02 s'exprime aussi directement.

- Pourquoi ? _c'est la seule chose qui lui est venue à l'esprit sur le moment_.

- Faut-il une raison à l'amour ?

- Je veux dire, pourquoi moi ?

Duo sent que le brun est chamboulé par ses propos et qu'il essaye de se raccrocher à la logique, un petit sourire étire ses lèvres, il semble tellement perdu et en même temps il n'est pas choqué par l'idée que je puisse l'aimer, c'est plutôt encourageant.

- Je n'ai pas choisi tu sais de tomber amoureux de toi, ça s'est fait comme ça en dépit de moi.

- Tu regrettes _? murmure-t-il prenant conscience de l'importance de la réponse_.

- … _Duo le fixe droit dans les yeux durant de longues secondes puis reprend_, non je ne regrette en aucun cas de t'aimer, _il laisse passer à nouveau quelques secondes avant de poursuivre_, et pour répondre à ta question précédente puisqu'il te faut des raisons à cet amour je vais t'en donner une.

_Le regard du japonais se fait plus intense_.

- Je t'aime car en dépit de ton passé, de ton éducation, de tout ce qui aurait du faire de toi, oui toi : « le soldat parfait », un être froid et insensible, indifférent aux sentiments des autres, incapable de se lier à un autre être humain, tu as su nous accepter et nous laisser pénétrer ta forteresse. Je sais que tu nous considèrent tous maintenant comme des amis, que tu tiens à nous au point de vouloir nous protéger, au point de faire de notre survie une priorité sur la réussite d'une mission et ceux malgré le fait que tu sais parfaitement ce qui t'attends si J en est averti.

_Duo fait une pose, il vient de prendre conscience de quelque chose, il fait un grand sourire_.

- En fait je t'aime parce que tu n'es pas le soldat parfait, _et sur ce, lassé des discours, Duo se redresse complètement et dans le même mouvement s'empare des lèvres du pilote 01_.

D'abord trop surpris Heero se laisse faire sans réagir, il lui vient juste à l'esprit qu'il n'est pas dégoûté qu'un autre garçon l'embrasse, s'est même plutôt agréable, voire très agréable comme lui font comprendre les réactions de son corps : frémissements, chaleur et plus bas au niveau de l'entrejambe excitation.

Duo est maintenant assis sur ses genoux, ses bras viennent entourés son cou et ses mains le parcourent de légères caresses, ses lèvres se font plus insistantes, Heero comprend qu'elles veulent plus et instinctivement sous la pression plus importantes il entrouvre les siennes, un petit bout de langue vient taquiner la sienne, puis plus entreprenante, elle part à la découverte de toute sa bouche. Heero se laisse à nouveau faire quelques instants puis décide à son tour de partir en exploration dans la bouche humide de Duo, un vrai délice, il ne se lasse pas des lèvres sucrées du natté, de son goût enivrant. Le baiser semble durée une éternité avant que tous deux à bout de souffle se détachent, la tête de Duo va alors se nicher dans son cou et picore sa peau de baisers légers, ses lèvres remontent jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire avant de redescendre jusqu'à au petit creux à la base du cou là où il se découvre très sensible, des petites décharges irradient dans sa poitrine.

Le pilote 02 poursuit sa subtile torture avant de relever la tête et de prendre à nouveau ses lèvres, mais cette fois il se détache rapidement pour chercher son regard, une lueur interrogatrice au fond de ses prunelles améthystes.

- Et de ton côté Heero, qu'en est-il de tes sentiments à mon égard ?

_Le brun s'accorde quelques instants de réflexion les mains toujours posées sur les hanches de son partenaire_.

- Je me dois d'être honnête envers toi, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens, tout cela est tellement nouveau pour moi.

- Ta réponse à mon baiser et les réactions de ton corps me disent que tu apprécies, mais je ne veux pas que ce que tu ressentes ne soit qu'une question de du désir, je veux plus et si tu ne peux me le donner alors on n'ira pas plus loin.

- Je sais que je tiens à toi, que ce que je ressens pour toi je ne le ressens pas pour les autres pilotes, _un tendre sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du natté l'encourageant à poursuivre_, je suis attirée par toi et je ne veux pas que la fin de la guerre marque la fin de notre relation, au contraire j'ai envie que tu me montres qu'il y a autre chose que la vie de soldat.

- C'est mon souhait également, je ne veux pas que la paix nous sépare bien au contraire je veux qu'elle nous permette de vraiment nous connaître.

- Duo…, je n'ai aucune certitude quant à mes sentiments mais je suis sûr de vouloir essayer et voir où ça peut nous mener.

- Alors ça me va pour le moment, et je suis d'accord pour qu'on tente notre chance d'être heureux ensemble.

Heero ressent un grand soulagement, il avait craint que son indécision éloigne le natté, mais ce dernier a compris ses raisons et apprécié son honnêteté, pour le remercier et parce qu'il en a envie depuis le précédent baiser il se penche à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Duo, en embrassant Heero ne pensait pas aller plus loin, mais tout son corps ne semble pas du même avis, il se presse de plus en plus contre le nippon, ses mains se baladent sur son torse palpant les muscles finement sculptés, il sent que son désir se fait de plus en plus pressant, il ne peut ignorer son sexe plus qu'à l'étroit dans son boxer, souhaite-t-il vraiment aller plus loin avec Heero ? Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas ressenti un tel désir, en fait depuis Solo il n'avait plus souhaité offrir son corps à un homme, est-il certain de ses sentiments ? Il fixe un instant les deux iris cobalts, et ce qu'il voit lui ôte ses derniers doutes, une lueur de tendresse brille au fond des yeux de Heero et elle fait écho à ses propres sentiments, oui il veut se donner au pilote 02.

L'américain appui fermement sur le torse du brun pour le faire basculer sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon sur lui, il entame alors du bout des lèvres et de la langue l'exploration de tout le corps de son compagnon provoquant chez lui des petits frissions qu'il perçoit et l'incitent à aller plus loin, sa bouche vient d'atteindre l'aine, il sent Heero bloquer sa respiration, il laisse alors ses lèvres glisser jusqu'au gland provocant un hoquet de pur plaisir chez son partenaire.

Heero le laisse s'activer quelques minutes sur son sexe avant de se saisir de la tête du natté pour le ramener à lui et s'emparer voracement de sa bouche, il ne veut pas venir avant lui, il veut que cette première fois se fasse ensemble, ils se séparent haletant mais ne pouvant empêcher leurs mains de poursuivre leurs explorations, leurs sexes se frôlent de plus en plus avides de contacts, Duo se penche vers sa table de chevet ou est posée la trousse d'urgence, il fouille à l'intérieur et en ressort un tube de vaseline qu'il avait aperçu la veille, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire, il se saisit de la main du japonais et en dépose une noisette sur le bout de son index avant de diriger sa main vers son intimité lui faisant comprendre qu'il est prêt à aller plus loin.

L'intrusion dans son intimité est un peu douloureuse, il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait l'amour et avec Solo, son seul amant, ils ont eu peu de relations, la mort les ayant séparés rapidement après qu'ils se soient déclarés. Mais rapidement il se détend et le plaisir prend le dessus sur le tiraillement, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative de se redresser pour s'empaler sur le sexe tendu d'Heero, il prend le temps de se faire à cette présence en lui avant d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient.

Il regarde fasciner le corps de Duo se mouvoir sur lui, le plaisir qu'il ressent ne fait qu'aller crescendo, il saisit les hanches de son partenaire et le tient fermement avant d'inverser la position, Duo se retrouve sous lui, un sourire mutin effleure ses lèvres et il entoure sa taille de ses jambes, Heero se saisit alors de sa virilité et à l'unisson avec ses coups de rein caresse le membre vibrant, il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme et se libèrent en même temps, gémissant, le corps arqué par l'extase.

Heero se désunit doucement de son partenaire savourant ses derniers instants dans son intimité, il remonte le drap sur leur corps encore alanguis par le plaisir, avant de se saisir du natté pour l'enfermer dans ses bras, ce dernier effleure don torse de ses lèvres avant de murmurer la voix un peu rauque :

- Tu as été plus que fidèle à ta réputation de soldat parfait, il va me falloir un petit moment pour m'en remettre.

- Ce n'est pas moi, mais NOUS qui avons été parfait ensemble.

Oui pense-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour du corps chaud, c'est ça la perfection, pouvoir tenir dans ses bras la personne à qui l'on le tient le plus, pouvoir la protéger, être heureux tout simplement avec elle. Oui c'est parfait et je compte bien qu'on le conjugue ensemble au plus que parfait sourit-il avant de fermer les yeux après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Duo déjà endormi.

FIN

Merci à mes lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.


End file.
